Gas turbine engine cases are typically provided on the outer side thereof with bosses or similar service or mounting pads. The bosses are generally machined from solid directly on the case or separately produced as single cast parts which are then welded to the case. The machining of bosses on the case is time consuming and thus expensive. The choice of cast materials that can be used for separately fabricated bosses is limited by the need of welding the bosses to the engine case. Also for weld joint architectures, cast materials may not always be ideal from a durability point of view. There is also a need for reducing the overall weight of gas turbine engine casings.